icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IApril Fools
iApril FoolsEpisode title on TVguide.com is the 1st episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 95th overall. It premiered to 3.408 million viewers. Plot In this special April Fool's Day episode, Carly and Spencer are being evicted. They throw a party and the gang reminisces about their time in Bushwell Plaza. They have help from their genie friend T-Bo in case they need a little magic. However, their memories are changed and warped to become silly and nearly nothing like the actual occurrences. In the end, Carly and her friends convince Mr. Bushwell to let them stay, but then Spencer comes to take them 'back to the future' (he says to a future iCarly episode), to which T-Bo brings them there in the magic bubble. Trivia *They use a different scene transitions all of Season 5 episodes they have in past seasons, evident by the "Cutting Room Flow" backgroup *This may be one of the most random iCarly episodes in the series. *As evidenced by the opening sequence, this episode is unlike a regular episode with a typical storyline. *Jerry Trainor makes his directorial debut with this episode.Directional debut *This is the first episode of iCarly ever to be directed by a cast member.Jerry Directing confirmed *BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo. *Mindy Sterling makes a return appearance as Ms. Briggs. Ms. Briggs returns *This episode contains flashbacks from some of the very first episodes of iCarly including iPilot, and iHatch Chicks. *Most of the actors were dressed up to look like their Season 1 selves in their flashbacks. Dan confirms Season 1 flashbacks *iCarly's sister show, Victorious is also had an April Fools episode on the same night. *In production, though this will be the first episode to air for this season, it was the third episode filmed. *Jennette's hair in the recreation seems to be fluffier and bigger than the original one. And, her hair before was curlier. *Ms. Briggs wears something different from what Dan posted. In the scene they recreated, Ms. Briggs is wearing the outfit in the first part of iPilot. She is supposed to wear something different. *During the recreation of the iPilot episode, the handle of Carly's bag is brown. But, in the original scene, she has a pink handle and pink bag. *Freddie wears a slightly different shirt in this same iPilot scene than he did in the original. The shirt in the original has like a black mark and the stripes are doubled, not one stripe only. *Nathan's hair in the recreation is like his season 4 hair (iGot a Hot Room - iParty With Victorious) rather than spiked as it was in the original. *Spencer dresses up as Ms. Briggs. Photo of Spencer and Ms. Briggs *This is the fourth time Spencer has to dress like a woman. *This is the first new episode in many years to air at 8:30PM (EDT). *Jeremy Rowley makes a returning appearance as Lewbert Sline.Photo of Lewbert *This episode is the first time Carly and Freddie's kiss was mentioned since iSaved Your Life. The episode reaching 12 million viewers was also mentioned. *This is the third time the word "Hobnocker" is used, previous mentions being in iRocked the Vote, and iFix a Pop Star. *At the end, Spencer dresses up like Doctor Brown from the Back To The Future Trilogy and reenacts the end of Back To The Future Part I and beginning of Back To The Future Part II *Although this episode itself is an April Fool's Day joke, it should be mentioned that Spencer mentions Freddie has kids with either Sam or Carly. *The iCarly cast watch an episode of Head of the Class. Dan Schneider reprises his role as Dennis Blunden in a voice-over cameo. *Matt Bennett makes a guest appearance as Gibby in a scene that takes place in the Victorious set. Victorious returned the favor by having Jerry Trainor make a guest appearance in the Victorious episode "April Fools Blank." which aired on this same night. *During the scene that recreates the "Ultimate Assassin" game from "iSaved Your Life", actual footage of Sam hanging down from the door from that episode was shown, instead of refilmed footage. *Like with the Victorious April Fools episode, the opening titles were changed with visual effects and clips from previous episodes added. *This is the second time the iCarly gang feel bad for a plant, the first time was in iParty with Victorious when they discuss how weeds are unwanted. *This is the fourth time a foreign language-speaking person is featured on the show; the first time was in iGo to Japan,the second was in iGot A Hot Room the third was in iSell Penny-Tees. *This is the seventh time the shock pen was used; the first and second times it was used was in iGet Pranky(one to Freddie and one to Carly) and its third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh appearance was in iStill Psycho( twice to Freddie and once to Nora Dershlit along with Mr. and Mrs. Dershlit). *This is the third time an animal was stuck inside the Shays' apartment wall. The first time was in iHatch Chicks when Benedict was stuck inside, the second was the cat in iQuit iCarly. *This is the second time when Spencer's hair was compared to that of a female. The first time was in IGot a Hot Room. *This is the second time Spencer is inside a spaceship. The first time he did this was in iGive Away a Car. *This is the second time a room in the Shays' apartment is filled with boxes, the first time a room was filled with these cardboard cubes was in iChristmas. *This is the third time T-Bo is seen outside of his Groovy Smoothie uniform, the first time was in iQ, and then in iStill Psycho. *This is the second time someone who speaked Chinese on the show; the first time was Carly speaking Mandarin Chinese in iQ , the seccond time was Miko speaking Cantonese Chinese in iApril Fools . *Though played by Matt Bennett in the scene, this is the second time Gibby is seen alongside Rex from Victorious, the first time was in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo. *'Running gag:' Gibby hitting people with (or being hit with) a stop sign and going "April Fools!". T-Bo and Minko do the same thing as well but Gibby does it to Minko and Spencer, Minko does it to Gibby while T-Bo does it to Spencer. *"Genie" T-Bo" was a spoof of the genie in I Dream of Jeannie, evident by the genie's lamp and the same mannerism to conjure up something, which is folding his arms, nodding, and blinking to make something appear. The blinking sound effect is also the same. *A reference to Dan Schneider was made on one of the moving boxes in this episode on it reads "Items in box @Danwarp" with a smiley face. *The end credits shows a blooper from Jennette while rapping in iParty with Victorious. *The episode makes a reference to a short film by Tim Burton made before he had made any full-length movie. When the dog Sparky has his head hanging on the wall it is a reference to in Frankenweenie when Sparky the dog gets hit by a car and is brought back to life. *In the brazilian dubbing, Sam sings "Jingle Bells" instead of "Make It Shine" when they go to Victorious scene. *In a Victorious episode, April Fools Blank, the iCarly cast are seen breifly in a bubble dressed as they are at the end of this episode. Goofs *The whole episode takes place during the evening - but by convention April Fools' Day ends at noon on April 1st. *Spencer says "We have to be out of here by 10 o'clock tonight", then Carly says "Pacific Standard Time" - but on April 1st. Seattle is on Pacific Daylight Time. *In the scene where Spencer has really long hair, after Sam hits him with the paintball he falls over backwards and his long hair is clearly seen to be underneath his body, but after the next cut it is somehow fanned out around his head. Quotes T-Bo: A party?! ...With a party bush? (the others all agree to it) Hey wait wait. Wh-what's the date today? Freddie: April 1st. T-Bo: Uh-huh. (grabs a stop sign, licks his hands and whacks Spencer with it) Shabow! (as he laughs, Carly, Sam and Freddie all look shocked ) April Fools! '' Spencer: THAT...IS NOT HOW WE CELEBRATE!!!'' Carly: Except wait. There's no party bush! Spencer: Yeah. Freddie: Whoa whoa whoa, I am NOT partying without a party bush. Carly: It's okay. Freddie: No! I want a party bush. (Carly is trying to talk over him) I can't have a party without-there's no party without the party bush! I gotta have the party bush.'' (Carly walks up to him and grabs his arm)'' If I don't have the-whooo! I feel weird!'' (starts to slowly fall to the floor)'' I-I need a party bush. I need a-something-I need a party bush. I need a party bush. Spencer: Uh, T-Bo...will you blink us a party bush already? T-Bo: Hold on...i'm blinking. (crosses his arms and wags his head at them. A party bush appears and the others cheer) Freddie: Okay. Now what do we do? Carly: Uh, we just hang out and talk about stuff that happened to us in the past. the explosion Sam: Wow.. Carly: '''Yeah.. '''Sam: Hey, we should start a webshow! Carly: Okay, what do we call it? Freddie: What about iCarly? Carly and Sam: Sure! to flashback Spencer: Play it, Harpetta. Sam: a book I just love reading together. Spencer: the same book Me too. Freddie: reading the same book We all do. T-Bo: in carrying a plate Hey! Carly! I made you some stuffed mushrooms! Carly: her book and stands up angrily "Who cares?!?!" the book at T-Bo T-Bo: to the floor Sam, Spencer, and Freddie: look at Carly with shocked faces Carly: in and out angrily then cuts to Tori Vega's living room Carly: Okay. Okay, I was in kind of a bad mood that day. Gibby (as Robbie): Kind of? Freddie: You threw a book at T-Bo! Spencer: Yeah, and just because he made you some stuffed mushroo-and sees where they are Hey. Uh, hey, wha- Gibby: Gibbeh? Sam:scared and rocking back and forth When I make it shine... Spencer: [dressed up as doctor Brown from the end of '''Back to the Future Part 1] Carly!!! her a black bag You've gotta come back with me! '''Carly: the bag and looking surprised Back where? Spencer: To a future episode! Carly: ''first at Sam and then Freddie'' But I'm supposed to do iCarly stuff with Sam and Freddie. Spencer: up Sam's remote and Freddie's camera out of the card board boxes and handing them to both Well, bring them along. It concerns them too. Sam: Woah, Woah! Just wait a second. Carly: What are you talkin' about?! Freddie: '''What happens to us in the future? Do we become hobnockers or something? '''Spencer: No no! you guys all turn out fine, its your kids! Sam, Carly and Freddie: ''looking shocked'' Carly: '''What? '''Sam: '''What kids?! '''Freddie: ''in SpanishNiños ''(meaning kids) Carly: Whose kids! Spencer: ''in a hurry and looking confused. pointing at Carly'' Yours at Freddie and his, or ...again at Freddie his and at Sam hers, or... pointing at Sam hers and at Freddie his, I don't remember! But something's gotta be done about your kids! Carly, Sam and Freddie: ''looking amazed'' Carly: Well, how do we get to a future episode of iCarly? Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here. External Links References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Season Premiere Category:Specials